Butters' Sick Addiction 2
by squeaken1
Summary: Butters' addiction to Kenny exchanging messages with Cartman in death goes too far…to the dismay of Kenny's girlfriend…ONE SHOT


**Butters****'**** Sick Addiction 2 **

It shouldn't have gotten that far. It was never intended to become another sick addiction. He should've known that he could never be sane again. Butters' Stotch had been released from the mental institute a few years back. He was now twenty-one, the legal drinking age of the United States. It was a terrible reminder of what his first addiction had caused, but now he was trapped within a new one.

Every day, since he was released from the mental institute, Butters Stotch had clung to Kenny McCormick's side, awaiting his death. Each and every time the poor boy died, his soul would intertwine with Eric's in Hell. They would exchange messages, and the following day, life would be brought back to the McCormick boy to deliver. However, as the years moved on, Kenny's deaths didn't occur as much, giving Butters a longer wait to send messages to his precious Eric Cartman. This led to the first fatal accident of Kenny.

It was a calm day when it had happened. No one really expected it to. Kenny was just walking down the sidewalk when a couple of bricks flew towards his head, breaking his skull open. He was with his girlfriend, Luna, at the time. Everyone assumed that it was just a few loose bricks from the old building, but Luna grew suspicious.

To be honest, Luna was a bit intimidating to the Stotch boy. She had short, silver hair, deep purple eyes, and the ears and tail of a wolf. Overall, she stood out like a sore thumb. But still, Kenny was dating her. She and Butters were probably the only ones that understood his curse. She kept note of the pace his deaths were at. Ever since those bricks flew into the skull of the McCormick boy, her senses felt something wrong.

The insane blond boy never took any notice. He just found every opportunity he could to kill his friend. At first, it was just small ways of killing him, such as with poison, bricks, and broken tree branches. Then it began to expand. He caused cars to run him over, parts of buildings to collapse on him, and even electrocuted the poor boy. Soon enough, the blond Stotch boy was killing Kenny daily. He hadn't noticed how far he was going to speak with Eric Cartman. But suddenly, the messages stopped. Eric was no longer speaking. Nothing was said. He was just ignoring Kenny…but why?

"He just ignored me, Butters. I'm sorry," Kenny explained, sitting down at the bar. He knew Butters hated the place, as it was a constant reminder of his first mistake, but fear kept him alive.

"Th-that can't be," the insane blond cooed, biting his lip. "T-tell him…n-no…Ask him, wh-why he doesn't wanna talk to me anymore." He was practically begging on his hands and knees. He needed to speak with Eric. The blond couldn't live without these messages. Eric couldn't just stop now. They were having a good time, right?

"Look, I can't make any promises. If Cartman won't talk to me, he won't. I'll do what I can."

But no response ever came. Kenny continued to give Butters these excuses. They continued to pour out of his mouth, inking the last of the light in Butters' life. Even without a response, he continued to murder the poor McCormick boy, in hopes that something will come up soon. Eric couldn't give up on him now, he just couldn't. There would be a point when he would finally give in…unless…Kenny was lying…

That's when the deaths became out of control. It seemed like the second Kenny came back to life, it would be taken away by some tragic even caused by Butters. That became his worst mistake, and Luna's final straw. She couldn't take watching her boyfriend die consistently over and over again. She knew he wasn't keen on these deaths. It only didn't matter when he died from pleasure. So, Butters learned quickly he was doomed.

He was warned to back away from Kenny, or he would suffer the consequences. However, Butters was already too insane to really care. He just brushed it off and continued to kill the McCormick boy as usual, even if it was risky.

Butters knew Luna would seek out revenge, as she loved Kenny more than she publically expressed it. But if he could speak with Eric, then he was willing to take whatever she would throw at him. It was well worth the pain.

At first, she began physically beating him to a pulp, knowing a simple slap wasn't enough to punish the little blond for what he had done. She wasn't one to kill, so she thought a good beating would knock some sense into him. The blond faced several beatings, and not once did he flinch. He still hoped for the day that Eric Cartman would respond to him once more.

Eventually, the beatings got worse. He would come home with a broken arm, and not even think of going to the hospital. He just dealt with the pain, coming up with new ways to kill his little friend. It wasn't long until one of his neighbors caught wind of his broken limbs and submitted him to the hospital. He fought with them the entire way. When questioned about how he received his injuries, he just simply explained he fell down the stairs.

Soon, the hospital began to know him. The cycle would repeat itself. The silver-haired girl would kick his ass, he wouldn't do anything about his injuries, and the neighbors would send him to the emergency room. Eventually, it got to the point where his neighbor decided to stay over with him to ensure that nothing else happened. He had to get to the bottom of this. Still, he never found out.

Butters would leave in perfect condition, muttering utter nonsense to himself, and return home with broken limbs. No explanation would ever be found.

However, even with this cycle's repetition, the little blond didn't give up, even if Kenny's deaths weren't occurring so much anymore. His girlfriend was his bodyguard, watching out for him. She never let him leave her sight. She even began letting him stay with her at her house, but he had to sleep in a separate room, to his dismay.

Things were changing, and Luna was making it difficult to take away the life of Kenny McCormick. Something had to be done. The little blond needed an answer to his question. He needed to know why. So, he decided to take a different approach.

One day, during Kenny's break from work, Butters decided to give the McCormick boy a visit. He thought that if he were to have a proper conversation about the whole situation, things would get better.

Kenny was sitting inside a Taco Bell, eating his bagged lunch his girlfriend had made him. It put a smile on his face as he devoured the delicious food inside…that is, until he saw the face of the Stotch boy.

"H-hello, Kenny," Butters greeted with a crooked smile. His hair was unkempt, bags drooping under his eyes. The once white teeth were yellowing, almost matching the color of his hair. His stench was no better. It was if he hadn't bathed in days. Kenny would know, as he has gone through the same thing once before. However, it didn't feel right worn on the Stotch boy.

"Um, hi…Butters…"

"C-can I ask ya' a s-serious question?" A look of anticipation plastered itself all over Butters, not daring to melt away.

"Sure…."

"H-have you ever demanded E-Eric to answer my question? I-I just wanna know why he's sore at me. I-I mean, we're awfully good friends, even if I-I did do somethin' unforgivable…."

It seemed shocking that the insane blond could form proper sentences. It seemed even more shocking how calm he was being. It was as if he were up to something, but Kenny chose to ignore it, even if the blond did scare him a bit.

"Look, Butters, you have to stop relying on me so much. Move on with your God damn life! You can visit Cartman in death! Right now he is dead and you are alive! For fuck's sake, move the fuck on!" His temper was the last of him that day.

The insane blond pulled out a knife and held it to his throat. "Y-you are the medium between both worlds. T-tell Eric I'm losing my G-God damn patience!" His cold voice pierced through Kenny's ears, sending an unnerving chill down his spine. That was the last thing he heard that day. That was the final words he heard of Butters Stotch. Using his knife, the insane blond violently killed him in front of everyone, taking off at the speed of light afterwards.

Butters ran. He ran as fast as his scrawny legs could take him. He pushed harder and harder until he was far away from his hometown. No more would he be able to stay what he used to call home. But as long as his message was delivered, all was well. At least, that's what he was hoping for.

Soon enough, he made camp, sleeping in a cave alone in the dark. He didn't think anyone would be prowling around in the night. As far as he was concerned, his only threats would be the wild animals. However, he was terribly wrong. During his slumber, someone had had enough of his shenanigans. And so, a gun fire echoed throughout the mountains. No one heard from Butters Stotch again.

As for his soul, it traveled into the world of Hell. He faced Satan proudly, smiling gleefully. After all of these years without the brunette, he could finally speak with him; talk with him. The blond could freely spend time with the one he had always called a friend, and openly knew he loved. His heart began to race as he thought about how his soul could finally be reunited with Eric's. He could finally apologize face to face with Eric. He could finally speak with him in person, and not rely on the death of another to deliver a message. It may be a bit awkward, knowing that Eric knew how much he cared for him, but Eric was still willing to speak with him, which was a plus. Idiotic Kenny just wasn't doing his job in message delivery. Overall, he was excited for what was about to come.

Satan just stared down at him, thinking on what to do. He knew little insane Butters Stotch was a special case, so he couldn't make the final decision. The Dark Lord had to speak with God before he sent the blond on his merry way. It occurred to the Prince of Darkness and Ruler of Heaven that Butters wanted to be in Hell. Throughout all of the bad he had done, his one true happiness was with Eric Cartman, who also dwelled among the fiery pit. In the end, Hell would be Butters' Heaven. So, a difficult decision had to be made.

Butters Stotch was sentenced to Heaven, forever doomed to be separate from his precious Eric Cartman. This was not okay. Butters worked very hard at maintaining his relationship with Eric. The final straw was made, throwing a new idea his way. No matter what it took, no matter who got in his way, Butters Stotch would get to Hell. He didn't care who he hurt or who it affected; he would find his way down there. Even if it caused the end of humanity itself…

* * *

**Like with the first one, I wrote this when I was half awake. I kinda hate how this isn't in the same style as the first one, but oh well. Just one more part to this series, and it's done. And trust me, Butters becomes crazier in the third part. ;) I love writing an insane Butters...The scary part is, I felt like I was writing Cartman at one point. xD Oh, and I bet no one realized that the silver-haired girl in the first one is Luna in this one. :)**

**Luna belongs to my super best friend, LunaNaito (on deviantART).**


End file.
